legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pasada, Ancient Arinord Captain
Pasada is a warrior captain of an ancient race of warriors dubbed the Arinord. Nobody knows for sure where the Arinord came from, or when they arrived on the Kingdom of the New Sigil, but burial grounds date back centuries. Pasada is large, tough warrior, wielding a large bastard sword and shield. He will attack the raid with devastating melee attacks, and applying armour and healing debuffs. Pasada is a world boss, so he will not be as tough as those found in uber instances, but he should not be taken lightly becuase of that fact. Pasada is an undead enemy. Abilities 'NO PHASES: Rage of the Arinord!' Pasada's fight has only one phase, but throughout the fight Pasada's armour will increase passively, and some abilities will also increase his armour. Pasada will begin to summon adds at 50% health. *Armour of the Ancients: Every 30 - 60 seconds, Pasada's armour will increase by 1%. *Arinord Blades: Will slash his target twice in quick succession, dealing 85,000 - 95,000 damage. Will cause a bleed DoT, dealing 25,000 over 10 seconds. *Arinord Storm: Will slam his blade into the ground, dealing 110,000 damage if hit. Will cause the earth to rupture, decreasing player movement by 50% for 15 seconds. *Steel Coated Blade: Will slash his target with great accuracy, dealing 90,000 damage. This attack never misses and has a high critical chance. This attack will increase Armour of the Ancients by 5%. *Blade Breaker: Will raise his shield, blocking all attacks from infront for 10 seconds. Will increase Armour of the Ancients by 5%. *Ancients Rage: Will swing his sword wildly, dealing 150,000 damage. This attack has a very high critical chance, but a lower hit chance. *Dead Strikes: Will slam a random area of the arena with his blade, killing any player hit. If a player dies, Pasada will gain 25% increased attack for 30 seconds. *Blade Hook: Will slam his target with his blade, dealing 100,000 damage. The player will lose 75% armour, and Pasada will gain 10% armour for 30 seconds. *Protected by the Ancients: Will channel his ancestors, and will gain 10% to Armour of the Ancients. During the channel, all attacks against Pasada are criticals. Will channel for 10 seconds. *Shield Burst: Will slam his target with his shield, dealing 85,000 damage, knocking the player back 15 yards, and stunning for 20 seconds. Increases Armour of the Ancients by 5%. *Fired Up: Will channel his rage for 1 minute, increasing attack speed by 25%, attack damage by 10%, and decreasing damage taken by 10%. Increases Armour of the Ancients by 5%. *Guardian Strikes: Will attack his target for 110,000 damage. If another player is within 10 yards of his primary target, Pasada will attack them for 10% reduced damage, players within 10 yards, not counting his original target, will also be attacked for 20% reduced damage, this continues for every player within 10 yards of the previous target, but with decreasing damage. *Sleep of the Old: Will rest, healing for 20% of maximum health. Can be interuptted. Will channel for 10 seconds. If Pasada rests for the full 10 seconds, Armour of the Ancients will increase by 5%. 'THE ADDS' After Pasada reaches 50% health, he will call upon the ancient Arinord forces under his command. His minions are undead. *Decrepit Arinord Warrior: A warrior enemy that will attack the party for 65,000 - 70,000 damage. Can use a Sunder Armour ability, dealing 90,000 damage, and will decrease his targets armour by 50% for 15 seconds. *Rotting Arinord Spell Sage: A mage enemy that will shoot various elemental magic spells at the party, dealing 60,000 of its respective elemental damage. Can use a powerful burst of various elemental magics, dealing 85,000 damage to a primary target, and 40,000 damage to any ally within 20 yards. *Decayed Arinord Worg Hunter: A hunter enemy that will shoot the party for 60,000 damage. Can use an Explosive Chain Shot that will deal 75,000 damage to a primary target, 30,000 to any ally within 20 yards, and will pull the target towards the hunter. Preparation This fight is a very simple fight, and does not require a vast amount of skill from every player in the party. Have an off tank switch off with the main tank whenever a debuff prevents effective tanking, or when his armour is reduced to dangerous levels. When the adds are spawned, have a few DPS switch to the adds and take them down fast. If it gets to heavy for the DPS to handle the adds, have one pick them all up and kite them around the arena. Quotes INTRO: *Ages have I been chained, imprisoned beneath my own keep! Ages has my rage been building for those that dared to keep me here! At last I am free, at last I can release my rage! Finally, the reign of the Arinord shall begin! AGGRO: *Now, once more, shall my blade feed upon the flesh and blood of the living! ABILTIES: Arinord Storm: *With a crash, the storm of the Arinord shall rain down upon you! Blade Breaker: *My shield shall block your blows as if they are nothing! It's strength remains, despite its age! Ancients Rage: *I have spent ''years ''imprisoned here, my rage building to insurmountable levels! I shall release the rage of old upon you! Dead Strikes: *Long has my blade hungered for the blood of the living, long have I craved the sound of rending bone and flesh! Long have I waited, to release my true might upon those who dare to cross me! Protected by the Ancients: *Ancestors! Heed me now! Your child needs your boon! Grant me the might to resist these blows! Fired Up: *Arinord do not go down easy! We are taught from youth to channel our might, only to release it when needed! I need it NOW! Sleep of the Old: *I did not expect such a stark and strong resistence! You have chipped by blade, splintered my shield, and carved my flesh, but I shall not go down as easily as you thought! Summoning Adds: *Arinord know when they face a strong opponent, they are not shamed to call for help. ''Pasada lets loose a deep howl. ''Come my soldiers, join your captain once again in battle! For the glory of the Arinord! Loot *of Old Winds *of the Old Captain *of Lost Time *Battle Visor *of the Arinord *of Ancient Lands *of the Arinord Captain *Splintered Shield *Bastard Son of Pasada *Lordscythe Journal